This invention pertains to the art of electronic controlled engines, and more particularly to providing an electrical input to such an engine. The invention relates to an electronic treadle or pedal assembly that uses interacting gears to transfer depressed pedal movement from a driver to a potentiometer. This provides an electronic controlled engine with an electrical signal indicative of the need for additional power. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in related environments and applications.
Engine manufacturers have developed electronically controlled engines that are responsive to an electrical signal indicative of a driver's request for power. That is, the accelerator pedal or treadle assembly is located in the operator's or driver's compartment and when the treadle is depressed a suitable electronic signal is sent to an electronic control unit operatively associated with the engine. These assemblies typically include a potentiometer that generates an electronic signal corresponding to the amount of depression of the treadle. For example, systems of this type advantageously employ a rotary potentiometer mounted on the treadle so that the entire assembly can be located in the protected environment of the vehicle operator's compartment. An example of a commercially successful unit is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,590, the disclosure of which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, and the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When mounted on the floor, the pedal assembly is subject to dirt and debris. Recognition of the fact that the owner's compartment and floor board can quickly accumulate several inches of mud, snow, etc. that could adversely affect the operation of the treadle assembly requires alternative mounting arrangements.
Thus, a need exists for an improved treadle assembly.